The Demon Inside
by Airia-Chalk
Summary: Hollywood Undead aren't your average rock band. They are Cambions. One night changed their ey had to kick out Deuce and bring a new guy in who was human that trouble seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Can they carry on with their lives as normal or will nothing be the same. What happens when one man falls for the human?


_**Hello, this is my first Hollywood Undead fan fiction. I know I have not posted on here for a long while but with my ROTG fic now up for someone else to take over, friend drama**__**'**__**s, and me in hospital and stuff I just have not had time. This is set in 2010 and Danny is 20 in this at the beginning.**_

_**Anyway this an alternative universe fic so anything that happens is obviously not real and it has not happened to them before you have a go at me cause I know that will happen in the reviews. In addition, there are some medical descriptions and things that squeamish people should avoid. In addition, here are the Cambion (Demon) types the lads and ages are:**_

_**J-dog= Bogeyman+ 26 years old (actually older as he was born in the early 1900's but was 26 when he changed)**_

_**Deuce= Sandman/Siren (sings peeps to sleep) + 27 years old (actually older as he was born in the late 1800's but was 27 when he changed)**_

_**Johnny= Nightmare+ 27 years old (actually older as he was born in the early 1900's but was 27 when he changed)**_

_**Matt= Bump (he can mute people) + 26 years old (actually older as he was born in the 1970's but was 26 when he changed)**_

_**Charlie= Imp+ 28 years old (actually older as he was born in the 1970's but was 28 when he changed)**_

_**Funny= Incubus+ 26 years old (actually older as he was born in the 1970's but was 26 when he changed)**_

_**Yes, there is a story with the same demon types for each member that is kind of, what I based this on but this one will be completely different. The only things that will be similar are the types of demon and the energy they need; the rest is all my own even how they met each other and were changed.**_

_**Not sure how to spell Danny's wife's name so if I do get it wrong feel free to tell me but no flames please I try hard to make stories. They all have the actually older because it has been some time since they changed and they have not aged. I also use their real names in addition to their stage names. If you do not know them then I will put it at the start of the next chapter no worries.**_

_**By the way, I have chapter two in processes I just have not drafted it yet. In addition, I own the character Airia as it is my name and yeah. I will not be dating any of the boys because either they will have their wives or I will pair them up e.g. J-dog and Danny.**_

_**My typing is so posh because of the spelling and grammar checker I use changes my sentence structures making me type like the way I talk. I come from Cheshire, which is a posh English county.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**J-dog's p.o.v**_

I run my hands through my hair. Why does Aron have to be such a prick? He used to think that he could get away with skipping rehearsals and shows. I say used to because tonight we decided to vote him out of the band. Now it is up to me to get our good friend Danny who has been covering for Aron in shows to join us. Even though we are cambions, we are not going to make Danny one of us in that way unless he is dying or he wants to.

As I near Danny's front door I can hear his girlfriend Theresa shouting. I cannot hear Danny shouting back. However, it does not concern me as he is not the kind of person to shout at someone and he rarely uses violence on people.

I do not get time to wonder if I should knock on their door or not because Theresa is walking out the door to the small one bed bungalow Danny calls his home with a bright neon pink suitcase trailing behind her. I use the fact that the door is open to waste less time in finding where Danny is.

As I look around the house, I notice how trashed his house is. Glass and picture frames are scattered everywhere. If my undead heart could beat, it would be racing right now. I check the lounge, bathroom and the kitchen dinner for where Danny could be. He is not in any of the rooms but they all look trashed and many personal belongings are broken.

The last place he could be is the bedroom so I head over to it. As I enter, I can see blood on the bed and on the floor and walls. I gasp in shock as I find Danny lying in the furthest corner of the room. He looks severely beaten and struggling to stay awake. I quickly make my way over to him and call out his name. He struggles to keep his eyes on me but he manages it. "Jay what are you doing here?" he asks. I crouch down so he does not struggle as much. "We kicked Deuce out and we want to offer you his place in the band, I also heard Theresa shouting." I explain.

"Okay, I accept the offer, I kind of need a job." he says before coughing. I could tell that he was fading, fast. "Danny, I'm going to get you back to the house you will be living in from now on and Johnny can help with your injuries" I explain before carefully slipping one arm under his neck and the other under his knees.

I feel him going limp in my arms as he slips into unconsciousness. I carefully stand up and run back to our hideout/house. It would have been quicker and easier if I shadow travelled/ teleported back but because of Danny's injuries, there would be no way he could survive it. As I make it into our lounge, George jumps up from the cot on the far side of the room as he sees me.

"Jorel, what happened to him?" he asks as I set Danny's limp form onto the cot and cover him from his waist down in a thin blanket. "Theresa beat him up severely and from his facial expressions I doubt this was the first time." I reply. Matt and Dylan walk in but stand back as George sets about gathering his medical supplies to try to save Danny's life.

I know Matt will not be much of a bother to George but Dylan I am not so sure. I think about Danny's house how it looks trashed and the door is wide open. "Dylan, can you do me a favour and go to Danny's house and get his stuff and clean it up you know where it is." I say. He nods before walking towards the door.

I watch with worry as George frowns while his does his head to waist check on Danny. "What's wrong George? What have you found?" I ask. "I don't like his chest injuries or the sound of his breathing, how hard can she hit?" he replies. "I don't know" I say. Silence fell and we could hear how off and laboured Danny is breathing. I would be lying if I say I do not find it unerving.

We cannot go to hospital as it will raise questions so I pace around trying to work out how we can help Danny. He is not even 21 yet so I don't want to change him so young. "I know we can't go to the hospital, but what if we call Airia? She knows about us but has kept quiet." Matt suggests.

Airia is the 25-year-old younger sibling to Charlie; she is human but knows about us. She is also a paramedic with medium length curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that remind me of milk choclate* she will know what to do. "Matt you are a genius," I cry out while Jordan walks in. "Why is my sister being mentioned?" he asks.

"Danny is dying and we need her medical help as I fear mine will not be good enough to save him." George says. Charlie looks to where George is and sees how bloody and bruised Danny's torso is as George cuts off his shirt. Jordan gets his phone out then walks out.

A few minutes later he returns, "She says she will be here in five." He says before he makes sure that our front door is open for her. While we wait, I make my way over to Danny and crouch by his head. I gently tilt his head up to make sure his airway stays open and notice something while I had one hand on his forehead. I check again with the other hand and notice that his forehead is excessively warm for the normal body temperature. "He has a fever." I tell George. "He will do, his body is working too hard to get his breathing under control." George says.

I stroke Danny's cheek before I hear Airia walking in. " Jordan, Matt there is some more equipment in my car that we will need can you get it please." she says and they nod and leave. I get up and greet her taking one of the bags off her and opening it before setting it on the floor by George.

Airia walks over near the cot. "What's wrong with him George?" she asks. "He has been severly beaten and is working to hard to breathe. His name is Danny Murillo and is twenty years old." George replies. She opens a bag and gets a tube and a laryngoscope before walking to where I stood moments before and crouching down. She uses the laryngoscope in Danny's mouth to keep his tounge back before inserting the tube into his airway. She then grabs a bag with a tube on one end, attaches that to the tube in Danny's airway, and squeezes it in and out to a slow breathing rhythm.

"That should ease some of the work for him," she explains to me. Matt and Jordan walk back in with the extra equipment before setting it down heading back out I assume to get their fill of esscense from sleeping people. We do not kill.

George gets the portable x-ray and uses it on Danny's chest. Meanwhile Dylan walks in with some bags and sets them down before heading to his room. George asks me for my laptop which is on the coffee table. I hand it to him and he immidately connects it to the x-ray to look at the images. I look at it briefly and it does not look good. "Shit." George curses. "What?" Airia and I ask in unison.

"One of his ribs has hit his lungs," he explains. Airia frowns. "Jorel, should we try and repair the damage or let him go and change him." he asks me.

Shit. I was not expecting to need to change him so soon. I need to know more about the other option. "What is his chance of making it if we pick the opertation?" I ask. "It is 50/50 but if we can repair the damage to his lung then we should be good." she replies. I sigh in relief that means I do not need to change him. I have not had esscences for a few days so if I were to change him tonight then we both would die.

"Let's do the op because there is a less survival chance for him if I try and change him now as I have not got enough esscence in me." I say. I watch as she nods then sets up the ventitlator and hooks Danny up to it. George cleans the space that they are working on and attaches heart and breathing monitors to Danny's chest away from the site, they will opperate.

They then go and get scrubbed up and get me to do the same so I can monitor his vital signs and any signs of him coming round. George starts and prepares to make the first insicison then Airia's phone rings. She answers and listens before talking. "I can't, I'm in an emergency situation with another patient and I don't know when we will be done." she says. She has a mini fight with the person on the other line before hanging up.

I look at her questiongly. "There is no way they can get me to leave Danny to die tonight." she explains. She works with George and I and it takes us three and a half hours to repair the damage and get Danny out of the woods. She takes the ventilator out and replaces it with an oxygen mask.

"He should be fine without the ventilator but the oxygen will help him for a little bit. I will leave that and more oxygen here in case." she says before helping me clean up.

Jordan and Matt return. Matt heads off to his room but Jordan lingures to see his sister before she leaves.

"Danny will be fine, all we have to do now is wait for his body to recover and for him to regain conciousness and that could take a few days." she tells him before hugging and walking with her bags.

George leaves to get him and me some essence. I make my self-comfortable on the sofa. "He will be okay Jorel, Airia said so." Jordan says before walking over to Danny and making sure the blanket is covering all him. "I know but I can't shake the feeling that this has happened to Danny before but not to the same degree." I said. Jordan joins me on the sofa and wraps his arm around me. "You love the kid don't ya?" he asks. "Yes, no agh I don't know." I cry. I mean he is cute and I like him but he would never like a bogeyman. Jordan chuckles and pats my shoulder. "You will know soon Jay, you will feel it here." he says putting his free hand on my chest, where my heart is. "Who are you and what have you done with Jordan?" I joke.

He laughs before getting up and leaving. I see the sunlight peaking through the curtain. George comes back and gives me the extra esscence he got. He then joins me on the sofa before we fall asleep.

_*** That is a description someone gave of me so I decided to use it. Any way what do you think. I made the cover by the way. It should take me a few days to write up chapter two as I have not really wrote all of it as a draft. I have more stories on the way as well many different types as well as another Hollywood Undead fic. If you do have any questions about the story or anything I mentioned in the beginning note then feel free to message me or leave it in a review, I won't bite I swear.**_


End file.
